


Shiki: Daywalker

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Kentaro Suzumiya is in an accident that should have taken his life. The doctor presiding over him makes a discovery about the woman behind the wheel of the vehicle that sandwiched him and uses her organs to save his life. The side effects of this cause Kentaro to start living a highly unusual double life. To find out exactly what's happening to him he has to go to the village where Shiki were first documented... Satoba.





	Shiki: Daywalker

**Author's Note:**

> *Cannon diverges in that Toshio chose to capture Ritsuko and managed to capture Sunako, keeping both for experimentation.

It was storming hard one night in a city. A vehicle hydroplaned and sandwiched a poor unsuspecting high school freshman between the front and another car. Both were rushed to the local hospital. The woman in the vehicle was pronounced dead in seconds, suspected to have suffered heart failure from the shock as she had no pulse despite her body being in perfect condition. The boy crushed between the vehicles was in extreme critical condition with more than a liter of blood lost already due to organ rupturing. The doctor presiding over him learned she had the same blood type as him while being an organ donor and demanded the parents of the boy allow her to make an emergency organ transplant that could save him. Slightly more than half of his organs had to be replaced by the woman’s. 

Morning came and the rain had turned off. The night before his pulse was very shallow and they’d expected him not to last with his shattered bones. When the nurse assigned to his room checked on him the next morning his pulse was healthy and there wasn’t a trace of broken bones in him, though he was still unconscious.

“Doctor Ozaki, will he be okay…?” the nurse asked the doctor.

“Keep this secret. I mean it. No one can know the truth.” she ordered.

“Keep what secret?” the nurse asked keeping her voice down blocking her mouth with a clipboard.

“That woman was long dead before the crash. A Shiki. I never thought I’d see one for myself. My father showed me records of their advanced healing abilities, so I thought if I can save this kid with the organs and blood of a Shiki we may have a miraculous life saving treatment on our hands. He’s stable and appears recovered, but I don’t know if he’ll remain human or turn.” the doctor explained as quietly as possible.

“Pardon me ma’am, but wasn’t your father called a quack and lunatic by the medical world for his claims…?” the nurse asked.

“I don’t care what the world thinks. I care about what I believe in. I’m ordering you to keep special watch on him. If he turns, refuse to let him drink any of the patients’ or other staff’s blood. Use yourself if you have to, I don’t want him turning people and causing a panic.” the doctor ordered.

“Yes… ma’am…” she sighed.

“You’re the only one I can trust with this. Only you and I know. Just in case the shiki can function without organs short of her heart I’m going to deal with her tonight.” the doctor told her.

“You could lose your license over this…” the nurse warned her.

“I’d rather save a life and be called a monster than a quack for failing to do something about a dying patient.” the doctor told her with a straight face.

The night passed by and in the morning the boy finally came to. His parents were overjoyed to see him awake and well. The doctor was pleased as well though she had to have her nurse sit down on the left side of the patient bed.

“Suzumiya, Kentaro… looks like you’ve made a miracle recovery.” the doctor smiled at him.

“I don’t know what you did… but I feel like a million yen.” Kentaro smiled meekly.

“Well, we replaced some bones and changed a good number of your organs… you’ll be okay in other words. Of course the hard part was making sure we got all the bone fragments. Come back if you experience complications of any kind.” the doctor smiled happily.

Kentaro was discharged and the doctor carried the nurse to the lounge. She locked the door putting up the “meeting in progress” sign over the window before turning to the nurse, who looked dizzy. 

“Tell me in detail what happened.” she ordered the nurse.

“It was around midnight… I came to check up on him and he wasn’t in bed. I looked around the floor but he wasn’t anywhere. When I came by the lounge I heard him growling… ‘hungry’ he kept grumbling as he scratched at the vending machine windows. His hair was bleached white, his skin was pale, and his fingers had claws… his eyes and teeth… I’ll never forget them… they’ll haunt me in my nightmares…” the nurse remembered for her.

“Describe them. I need to know for sure if he turned.” the doctor demanded.

“His eyes… black… with glowing blue irises… his teeth… his canines… both sets had been replaced by horrid fangs. I didn’t even have a chance to say anything to him… he pounced like a demon and bit down drinking his fill… I couldn’t fight back or escape... he was too strong...” she described as best she could undoing her nurse coat to show four puncture spots on her neck instead of two.

“Four fangs… you’re also suffering stronger than reported anemia… he must drink more than documented of normal shiki in one sitting.” the doctor spoke examining them.

“When he finished he returned to normal and passed out on top of me… luckily the other nurses happened to be attending patients on another floor so we weren’t seen.” the nurse told her.

“I see. Get some rest. I have to make a few calls.” the doctor told her.

The doctor then called several friends of hers. The last call she made was out to the Ozaki Clinic. Toshio picked up as she expected.

“What do you want?” Toshio addressed her.

“Do you still have your ‘friend’ in the basement?” the doctor asked.

“Why do you care?” Toshio scoffed.

“I did the unthinkable. One of your vampires wound up in an accident with a high schooler. I transplanted her organs into him and saved his life. What I want to do is compare the two.” she explained to him.

“Why?” Toshio asked her.

“Just like you when experimenting with your friend… I had to know what would happen.” she grinned.

“So what happened?” Toshio asked.

“That’s what I thought. He exhibits very strange side effects. Namely, he seems to become a shiki at night but revert to human during the day… and he has four fangs while consuming even more blood than you documented as normal.” she answered.

“How soon can you bring him to me for examination?” Toshio asked.

“That depends on him.” she answered.

In Kentaro’s room that night he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Hospitalized for a day or not, he was still bullied like before. He managed to settle down, and then his eyes flew open turning. Police sirens were blaring the next morning and Kentaro was baffled to find himself wearing jeans and a tank top instead of his pajamas. The bottoms of his feet were caked in a strange red gunk that took some scrubbing in the shower to get off too. He then learned it was his usual three bullies who had died. The case was listed as triple homicide with an assumed animal attack due to how mangled the bodies were. The odd thing was they were mostly drained of blood too.

“Kentaro, you come straight home tonight got it?” his mother ordered.

“Isn’t that a bit much over something like this?” he asked.

“Three dead? Yeah, get your butt home as soon as school is out on the triple.” she answered.

“Fine…” Kentaro sighed.

His entire school was mourning that day. Their families invited the school to their funerals and wakings, but Kentaro had no intentions of going. Classes got out and he made his way home as told, but not before stopping at the convenience store for a soda. Taking a swig of his drink someone grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him behind the store. He felt breath on his neck, but it then pulled back.

“Shit, you looked human…” a girls’ voice cursed.

He turned around and the girl standing there had to only b a few years older than him. She wore her long neon green hair in a ponytail and dressed almost like a hooker. Kentaro thought they only hung around the red light district.

“Were you trying to give me a hickey…?” he asked nervously.

“I was about to feed on you, ya dink. More importantly, how is the sun not burning you up?” she growled.

“Feed on me…? I’m a minor you know.” Kentaro stated.

“Your blood, stupid.” she corrected him sternly.

“My blood? Please don’t force your fetishes on people…” Kentaro reprimanded her.

“I’m a vampire just like you, you friggin’ idiot… how do you not know this by looking at me?” she asked trying to keep it down.

“Vampire…?” Kentaro spoke with blank eyes, and then turned on his heels to begin walking away making her grab his arm.

“Don’t walk away like I’m crazy!” she yelled trying to pull him back.

“Release me, cultist hooker!” Kentaro cried trying to get free.

“Don’t judge a girl based on what she did in life!” she cried as a police siren startled her into releasing Kentaro causing him to faceplant.

“Is everything okay?!” a policeman asked rushing to helped Kentaro to his feet.

“Some hooker tried to rape me…” he sighed.

“Looks like she got away. Can you describe her for me at the station? We’ll get the word out.” the officer asked.

Kentaro happily explained what happened at the station. His mother was furious he didn’t come straight home but was still relieved he was okay. This time Kentaro really did intend to get home fast as the sun had already gone down. When he got home his mother had him start getting cleaned up. After drying his hair he noticed that it’d gone white startling him.

“What the…? Mom! Did you do anything to the shampoo?!” Kentaro called.

“No, it’s the same brand I always get! Why?!” his mother called back.

“Uh… no reason! Just my nose playing tricks on me! I thought it was a different scent!” he called back frantically trying to wash his hair back to its normal color.

It was to no avail, his hair remained bleached white. If his mother saw him like this she’d kill him. He wrapped a towel around his hair and rushed upstairs stating he was too tired to eat. He noticed his fingernails starting to grow and become claws as he opened his bedroom door too. What was happening to him? 

“Calm down… calm down… there’s got to be a rational explanation for it…” Kentaro mumbled to himself trying not to flip out.

He looked in his dressing mirror and almost lost it when he saw that his eyes were jet black and his skin had turned ghostly pale. In a panic Kentaro decided to use his laptop to google his symptoms. All he could find were fake sites saying he had cancer. In his panic something started to happen in his mouth. He rushed to the mirror to look and his canines had grown a bit and were sharp. When he looked that up he got results asking if he was a vampire or a werewolf. There was then a tap at his window. The hooker from earlier that day was there.

“This is the second floor…” Kentaro stated staring at her.

“I’m using my claws to cling to the wall. Please let me in, it’s very hard to keep doing this.” she told him.

He begrudgingly opened the window and she climbed in sitting on the bed. Kentaro then noticed a scar on her chest. She caught him staring which made him flinch.

“I know I’m dressed like a slut but it was all I could grab before my mother came back with a coroner to cremate me.” she gently scolded.

“Your scar…” Kentaro pointed out.

“Oh that… yeah, I had a run in with an exorcist earlier. Bastard almost staked me. The scar came from his cross. Wounds made by holy objects can only heal so much before needing extra time to go away.” she sighed.

“What did you mean when you said I’m a vampire? I was never bitten or anything like that.” Kentaro asked her.

“Don’t ask me, I just know that you’re one of us. Vamps have very good senses so I can smell if someone is one of us, just a corpse, or alive. You, weird as you are, are a vampire.” she shrugged.

“This can’t be happening… wait a second…” Kentaro gasped thinking back to the hospital.

“What?” the vampire girl asked.

“The doctor who performed my surgery… she said if I have any ‘complications’ to come back… she must have done something to me while I was out...” Kentaro answered with a dawn of realization.

“Want to go question her?” the vampire asked.

“It’s the dead of night…” Kentaro pointed out.

“Doctors work into the morning you know. Chances are she’ll still be there.” she shrugged.

“I don’t even know your name.” Kentaro told her.

“Shizuna is my family name, so use that.” she smiled.

“I don’t suppose you can wait for me to get dressed…?” Kentaro asked.

“Nervous about a girl seeing your bits?” she smirked.

“Yes now go outside.” Kentaro ordered.

“Honest… wasn’t expecting that.” Shizuna giggled before hopping out the window.

Kentaro changed into blue jeans and a tank top leaving a note for his mom before sneaking downstairs to put on his shoes. He found he could see remarkably well in the dark now making it far easier. Once outside Shizuna joined him and began guiding him through the city in ways that keep them out of the public view. The hospital was in sight after a short twenty minutes thanks to short cuts.

“See you around, kid.” Shizuna smiled.

“Were you planning to drink my blood at the convenience store that time…?” Kentaro asked her.

“Vampires gotta eat too you know. Unlike you I can’t survive on human food or walk in sunlight. I’ve perfected a technique to make sure my targets don’t die after a few visits too. I’ll show it to you sometime if you want. I usually hide around the convenience store if you’re interested at all. We’ll hang.” Shizuna answered before walking away into the darkness.

Kentaro then hurried to the hospital. He made sure to ask for Doctor Ozaki presenting a business card she’d given him before discharge. A nurse then showed him to the lounge, where the doctor and the nurse that watched him were.

“Ah, Suzumiya. Having complications?” Doctor Ozaki asked with a smile as the nurse closed the door.

“You know damn well that I am. What did you do to me?” Kentaro demanded to know.

“Simple. The woman who was in the accident with you was a vampire, or Shiki as they’re documented by my father. Her organs were in perfect working condition and yours weren’t. A side effect of the operation seems to have made you a pseudo-vampire. You only exhibit the traits of one after dark.” Doctor Ozaki explained to him.

“Fix me!” Kentaro demanded.

“I won’t. You’d die, and that’s the opposite of my job.” Doctor Ozaki shrugged.

“You mean I’m stuck like this?!” Kentaro cried on the verge of tears.

“Well, I know someone who might be able to comfort you a little. You’re the first of your breed that we’ve seen - four fangs, only a vampire at night, immune to the sun, and has no need for blood at all. If she gets a look at you she might be able to fix you or at least find a way to normalize your current state.” Doctor Ozaki told him.

“Well get her in here.” Kentaro ordered.

“I can’t. We have to take a little field trip to a village named Satoba. So I’m afraid I have to get your mother’s permission for ‘rehabilitation’ purposes. In other words, hush-hush on the vampire thing.” Doctor Ozaki smiled with an oppressive aura behind her.

Meanwhile in Satoba, Toshio descended into the basement of his home with two bags of blood. Ahead of him were two prison cells. He tossed a bag in each. Ritsuko picked up the one tossed in the left cell reluctantly drinking from it dressed in what remained of a nurse’s outfit. The right bag was picked up by Sunako.

“Toshio-san… you gave us slightly more than usual tonight. Did we do something to warrant a reward?” Sunako asked with a smile on her face.

“My daughter is bringing a very special shiki to see you. I want you to thoroughly examine him and determine what happened.” Toshio explained.

“Why should I help you? You were so rough when you experimented on me last.” Sunako giggled.

“He hasn’t killed us when he has every right to would be a good start to the reasons we should…” Ritsuko told her. 

“He still gives us the bare minimum blood to live…” Sunako argued calmly.

“I will allow you to drink some blood from my son if you do this for me.” Toshio told her.

“I’m listening.” Sunako grinned.

“I will allow you to do so once a week. He’ll be able to recover the blood you take from him in that time.” Toshio negotiated.

“Which son…?” Sunako smiled.

“My younger son. I know you’ve taken a shine to him since he engages you in conversation.” Toshio answered.

“Once a week is a long time to wait…” Sunako moaned fidgeting.

“Once a week and no hypnotizing. Take it or leave it. You can even have a drink now in advance.” Toshio stood firm.

“Deal. I’ll take you up on that advance.” Sunako giggled.


End file.
